


Crossing Lines

by asuninside



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: PWP. Prompt: hot tub sex and first-time fingering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crossing Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/706308) by [missbeizy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy). 



Title: Crossing Lines

Author: missbeizy

Reader: Izbit (livejournal: envyxmalice tumblr: klainalsex)

Rating: NC-17

Length: 21:58

Mediafire Download Link: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8av2l4t39hljjmc/Crossing_Lines.mp3)


End file.
